Coming back to the Other Side of That World
by SariahRandom006
Summary: It's been 5 years since Vestroia and Earth were finally at peace. But a Vortex appears in Vestroia and takes the Bakugan back to Earth. How are the guys? What was with that vortex? And what does Runo's new behaiviour have to do with it? *OC's Included*
1. Bad Beginnings

**Hi everyone, first Bakugon fic as well as first fic here. This fic takes place after the TV series...just to let you now. Thanks for looking and would really like reviews. Stories will update a lot faster if I get them. **

**Disclaimer:...Well does anyone really believe I own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Bad Beginnings**

It was a quiet day in the world of Vestroia. It had been so long since the Bakugon had seen their friends or had a day of chaos for this world started to seem a little...inactive. Of course, the didn't have regrets of coming to their home for they had missed it for so long that they wished to return...But none of the Bakugon could deny the feeling that they had let people down. As much as the all saved the world and help bring peace to both the worlds, from their experiences and long connections with the humans, being here, in this place where all was too peaceful, it just didn't feel right. All of the Bakugon were affected in someway. Of course, besides Preyas, all were done physical by evolution, but emotion was quite a different demon to face.

To start, Drago, even as the complete protector of Vestoria, and the balancer of both worlds, still thought about the happy times with Dan. He remembered when they first meet, where they could not agree on a single thing. But when they departed, they were so connected they could read each others thoughts and almost anticipate what the other was feeling. A heavy heart was held by the dragonoid. If he could do one thing in this forsaken place that was of some comfort, is that he could watch over, not only all the other bakugon, but Dan as well. Though, recently, not even that was granted to him. No matter how he tried to purge at the defensive field between this world and the next, it would always be two strong. He could only hope and pray that whatever was going on the human world, things were not getting worse.

This, of course, caused most of his attention to watch over his friends. With the Silent core and the Infinity core keeping him here, in this bittersweet prison cell, all he could do was watch from a far as his friends were all in need of his assistance that he could no longer grant. Skyruss had become increasingly more of a loner since arriving back. She has barely talked to anyone since...he could't even say when. Gorum always seemed quiet, but he has now only listened to the troubles of the others as he tries to hide his own sorrows. Hydronoid now just looks over everyone on his place on the mountain. 1/2 for the fact that he is ashamed for all the wrongs he had committed, and 1/2 for, he says. he was never a team player. Tigreira still talks to everyone but there is no denying that she is also hurt and is only trying to help everybody else before herself. Lastly there are the two Preyas brothers. Diablo/Angelo and Preyas seem to be get a long a lot better than the others, considering that they are brothers and have much to talk about. There is only one fault in there light-hearted routine, whenever the two of them here the words 'Humans, Earth or Marucho', they break down almost completely.

As an added and unwanted bonus, all the Bakugon have a load of greif on their shoulders. If you had seen inside their souls, grief would have consumed almost everything they had within them. When they even try to express themselves of how hurt they truely are, that same overbearing grief stops them in their tracks almost instantly. Though, as fate would have it, other ideas were planned out for this group of sorrow filled friends.

* * *

It all started with another almost-to-peaceful-to-bear day in Vestroia when a dark vortex appeared in the sky, completely out of no where. Literally, no where. It's affects were like a hurricane to the world of incredible beings. The raging winds blew all across the land and nothing was safe as the dark lighting struck from above. The whirlwinds caused everything to collapse into each other and, if anything, when this storm moved from one area to the next, what was left behind was all but pretty.

The gang, found that, no matter what they did, they kept on coming off the ground from the force of this unimaginable disaster. Skyruss had no way to keep herself on the ground, from the lack of gripping materiel, had to let go of her support with a screech of fright. However, thankfully, she was caught by Preyas, who was holding onto his brother Diablo, who was grabbing onto a horn on Hydronoid's middle head, who's tail was being held back by Tigreira, who was also being held by the other hand by Gorum, who did all he could to keep himself attach to the mountain he had grasped within his free hand. All in all, it was one giant line of Bakugon. The winds still forced them to remain in that state and it almost seemed it would not go away. Suddenly, a terrible thing occurred that caused all of the friends to be swallowed up by the mass of black.

Gorum couldn't hold on and let go of the last resort.

The final though that ran through their heads was 'Where are Marucho/Alice/Julie/Shun/Runo when I need them the most???' as they screamed all the way through the Vortex.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

In his orb of energy, Drago could only stare at the happenings of his world and home. With all of his might he activated the Infinity core...to find nothing. It was not working. It was as if the core had a mind of it's own. Desperate, he called upon everything he had within his body...to find nothing. The impossible had happened. He had lost control.

Suddenly, that same vortex appeared on his side of this universe and was threatening to take him to where the others had gone. Then, the wise dragonoid felt as if he were being seperated from himself in ways he could not imagine. It seemed that who ever was at work was doing all they could to destroy this bakugon from the inside out. Worst part was, they were succeeding.

Finally unable to hold his own, it was all Drago could do but let the Vortex take him.

'Daniel, I need you' were all that Drago remembered as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**I know. Horrible and short, but that's why there called 'Cliffhangers'. Will be waiting for your reviews.**


	2. Old to New

**Here I come with the second story. Hoo hoo, I'm so excited.**

**

* * *

**

**Old to New**

At last when consciousness returned to Drago, he was amazed to find himself on a soft area. His sphere-like home/cell was not of anything soft, it was barely anything at all. He decided to check that all of his body parts were where they were supposed to be, when another thought came to him. His legs made a mechanic sound when he moved them. Much like the mechanic sound he always made when he was in the...no.

After righting himself upwards, Drago knew that he's dreams and nightmares had come true. He was, once again, a dragoniod Bakugan that was the size of a marble. If he and the others were sent here, that could mean that either Vestoria or Earth was in grave danger. But, and this is a big but, he didn't sense anything, he didn't even sense the silent or infinity cores picking up any disturbance.

"Drago!"

Drago turned to find every one of his friends crowded around him. A flurry of questions, remarks, greetings and other forms of speaking, were being shouted at, increasing in volume every second. A being from behind cleared his throat and the gang turned, but only fell silent when they saw who it was. There, in the flesh (so to speak), were two white dragoniod Bakugan. Wayvern made her way to her 'Ddrago-Roony' while Naga stayed behind. She nodded knowingly at her 'mate' and turned back to her brother. He was slightly shocked at all the eyes staring at him, but soon, Naga had the courage to speak.

"I know what I have done in the past is...unforgivable. I am not asking forgiveness, but I am asking that none of you will blame this on me. I had nothing to do with this and am as clueless as the rest of you as how we came to be here. I say I do apologise for what I have done but...I swear that I am a changed dragonoid. I have been in the infinity core's presence for quite some time and my evil ways have been demolished. I am forever ashamed of what I've done and I will not ask for your trust or friendship, all I ask, even if only out of resentment, acceptance. That is all I have to say."

As Wayvern turned back to Drago, she saw he consider her brother's words. He nodded and Naga took a few awkward-walking/waddling-steps forward. Silence fell upon the strange, unusually small, group.

Suddenly, that silence was broken, when a pair of semi-circle glasses with red rims fell from the sky right next to Preyas, who didn't take it well, and hid behind Diablo.

"Aw man, where are my glasses? I so need to consider contact lenses."

A giant hand came and placed itself over both Diablo and Preyas.

"No, I don't want to go with you," Preyas yelled.

"Yeah, stay away from my brother, you giant," Diablo shouted.

The hand lifted itself almost immediately after Preyas said his words. He turned and knelt in front of where the Bakugan were hiding. The hand came down again, gently, but away from the Bakugan. Skyruss felt sorry for it, and pushed the glasses towards the humans hand until they touched. The boy picked up his glasses and lifted them to his eyes. He opened his big sparkling blue eyes and looked at the Bakugan with what could only be shock.

"There. You have your glasses back no, leave us alone,"Diablo Shouted. (Switch) "That was completely un-called-for," Angelo retaliated."The young man just wished for his glasses so do not snap at him, you brute." (Switch) "Did you just call me a brute, you kissy-fiss?" (Switch) "Well, I say."

"Hey kid, you can stop staring, now. If you're trying to stab me with those eyes, you're doing a pretty darn good job of it."

"Preyas?"

This came from the boy. He picked up both Diablo/Angelo and Preyas, then held them higher than any of the other Bakugan. For a moment, they did nothing more than look at each other.

(Switch) "What is this, a staring contest?" Diablo called from the boy's clasped hands.

When Diablo said those words, a smile could not stop but break out across this humans face.

"Preyas, Diablo, Angelo, guys. It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Do we know each other?" Gorem asked.

"Yeah, you seem familiar, but where from?" Tigreira pondered out loud.

"You don't recognise me?" The human asked astonished.

Preyas looked up and down the human to see if it would jog his own memory. This human wore a white T-shirt with matching sneakers, jeans and a blue jacket. He had shoulder-length blond hair. He had a black birthmark dot in the middle of his forehead and, of course, his red glasses. His blue eyes were the most familiar, but Preyas could not put his finger, if he could move his, on it. He looked up and down the human again once more.

"Can't say that I can."

The young man sighed, disappointed at the answer. He mumbled, "I guess I am a bit taller, I suppose. But I'm not that different...am I?" He looked himself up and down, as if looking for something, then started starring at the Bakugan again.

"Huh?" Preyas replied, completly dumb-founded.

"It's me. Marucho," he said straight at all the Bakugan.

"MARUCHO!!!" The Bakugan screamed as one.

* * *

**What do you think? Another cliffhanger, sorry, but it keeps you reading. Hehe. Reviews please.**

**P.S. Sorry for taking long to update, my family dragged me to the caravan park. Wahhhhhhhhhh. (Sniff)**

**P.S.S. I fixed the spelling of the Bakugan...yeah me.**


	3. The Explanation

**Hello, third chapter, oh yeah. Love Bakugan, don't own it, but am still loving it. Hehe. Sorry, it's long, took to long, probably boring, sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**The Explanation**

"Ma-ma-Marucho is-is that r-realy yo-you?"

Preyas asked of what only could be, you guessed it, pure astoinishment and confusion. (Mixed with a little bit of wondering if this was a dream of not.) All Marucho could do was smile. If Preyas wasn't in his hand, he'd of thought he was going delusional. All was silent between the group. Guessing the confusion his friends were feeling, Murucho explained as casually as possible,

"That's what 5 years does to a guy."

"5 YEARS!!!!!!!" The Bakugan screamed in unison, that almost made it sound like a surround sound system.

"Shh. Guys not so loud." Marucho said sharply, but softly. He quickly scanned behind him to see that no one was watching. He grabbed his bags that he left on a park bench and sat himself to a tree near the Bakugan. He turned to his friends and beakoned them over to where he was sitting. They crowded round him like he was a magician in the circus. Their eyes full of mystified wonder.

"Has it really been 5 years since we left?" Skyruss asked.

"Actually, you came at exactly 5 years sharp to this day. I...I just...I can't wait to show you to the guys. We've all missed you so much."

"What's happened...since we've been gone?" Gorem asked hestiantly.

For the longest moment, the Bakugan and their human friend sat in silence. Marucho, for his part, was too shocked for words. His friends had just appeared out of no where, exactly 5 years after dissapearing for what everyone thought was for good, but it was still hard to think that tey didn't know what happened. Dan had said on many occasions that he could see Drago looking down on them, but for the last couple of years, that hasn't been so. The connection was broken and no one knew why...suddenly, a realisation came upon the young teenager. He slapped his face in a joking manner.

"Boy, have I got a lot of explaining to do." He chuckled to himself. He glanced down at his friends, knowing that they were curiously watching him,"Alright, but you better not move around to much. This may take a while."

As the Bakugan sat down (as much as they could) Marucho took photos from his bag and placed one of them under Drago. It was of a much older Dan. His hair still as it always was, a mess, but he had no goggles and was wearing a buisness suit. He had a grin on his face as a bulding behind him bore the words 'Bakugan Card Game: Remade'. Drago studied his old friends face over and over again, but he could not hold back the joy, excitment and interest as Daniel's face still held that proud, determination that had always been there. For his part, he could almost not hold back the tears that threatened to come forth, and didn't even bother noticing the other's whispers as they moved closer to the photo. He only reagained back to noticing things until Marucho's voice broke his concentration.

"Dan is still waiting for you guys. It never really sunk in for him that you guys were going to go...and never return. For the longest while, when alone, he would just stare at the sky, waiting for something he knew, or thought he knew, was never going to happen. After that phase, he went in all different directions. First, he was a clown at children's parties. I gotta tell you, the kids loved him. Then he went on to be a bit of a guitarist, but he never got an agent so it only last a couple of month's. Finally, he decided, scince he loved you guys and the game so much, he is now recreating the game of 'Bakugan'. No magic included this time, but the rules and cards, and everything else is still the same. He even let me help him with holographic projecters to make it seem more...realistic. His first prototypes were, well, all Drago's actually, and because of that, Bakugan is getting re-known around the world. Just to warn you though, he still hasn't learnt the words 'grow up' and had them in his volcabuary for more than a couple of seconds. He can still be...over enthusiastic"

Drago could only chuckle and answer to no one in particular,"He won't ever change."

After those words left his mouth, another picture was on the ground. Gorem stepped forward and was amazed to see a even more beautiful Julie than when he last saw her. Her silver hair was gustling in the wind, like an actress would pose, she had an arm holding the side of her head, keeping the hair out of her eyes. She wore a sparkling scarlet and white dress that swished round in the wind as her hair did. She was smiling confidently, like she could face the world. Gorem looked at the blue-eyed-human above to find answers to many questions.

"Julie has changed a lot and not at all, I guess. She is still confident and...a natural flirt. But this time she is actually making money out of it. She is now a multi-million doller actress and has been founded for her profound singing. She even makes Jenny and Jules run for their money. To get an interveiw with her alone is, at least, 670 thousand dollers. She has stared in 3 major motion picture films, has had her own series called 'Jewel of the Julie', voiced as a character in another film...What else?...Oh, yeah, uh, she also made 2 albums and 5 singles...for CD's I mean, and has been awarded an Oscar for best actress...I also think a few grammies, but memory fails old age."

Looking back down at the photo, Gorem found himself asking, "You remembered all of it?"

"She wouldn't stop nagging me if I didn't. Like I said, she has and hasn't changed. Oh, wait, her passion for arts has also increased and her compassion for others...but other than that...don't look to surprised Hydronoid. She was born to be like this."

Showing what he meant, Marucho placed a signed photo of an-even-more-gorgeous-as-she-can-get Alice. Her red air hung straight down to her hips, her deep dark brown eyes shone with excitement. She smiled as if she had won a million dollers, holding a huge trophy in one hand bearing the words 'Best dressed model award'. The little Darkuss dragoniod could feel himself bulsh and wonder..._Wonder how many boys are chasing after her this time?_

"As you can see, Alice is having a run for her money. People all around the world want to see the 'natural star'. With how many times she'd appeared in magizines only the gods can know. I don't think there has been a single magazine corporation that hasn't been trying to get at least five minutes of her behind the camera. Seriously, to get this very picture, it took me 2 and a half hours from waiting in que and she officially has her own fan club, girls who want to be her, and boys who want to marry her. But hey, like I said she was born for it. Not to mention all the boyfriends she's had. From my last count it was 54, but I'm still not certain. Haven't seen her ina couple of months. Oh, and Skyruss, no offense but you need to set Shun straight again, he's going lone wolf again."

He placed a torn, and rough, picture in fromt of Skyruss, only to find that the boy on the picture was...a little younger than expected. But he was older. His green eyes sparkled as emalds still, his dark hair was still long and he was smiling, well, half smiling. But the first thing Skyruss really noticed was that he looked distant, sad even. Tears met her eyes seeing her friend so...alone.

"Sorry how battered and how young he looks. He's never really around so I never get good, right now pictures of him. He's been traveling the world saying 'I'm trying to find myself'. Ah, but he's been to England, Africa, Russia, America, Australia and France, no closer than he was back then. Don't worry, he's coming back from his latest trip to China today. Maybe then he'll..." His voice trailed off into nothingness.

"Uh, hey Marucho," Preayas said, a little uneasy, "What about you? No offense, but besides height, you must have changed in some ways over the years we've been gone."

At this, Marucho buffed up his chest, grinned from ear to ear and said proudly, "Well, no need for me to brag, but I am officailly the owner of a multi-billion doller company. Get to knock down a couple of buildings, rebuild them better then ever, and profit off it. Not much, but enough."

"Wait, please..." Tigreira said, "What about Ru-?"

"Speak of the devil. Excuse me guys, gotta be a gentleman for a little while."

As the Bakugan registered this new information, they all saw a young woman being interceded by a very cramped Marucho. As soon as Tegreira saw this girl, however, she knew it was Runo in a heartbeat. Her sparkling blue hair was down to her hips, her aqua eyes happy about seeing an old friend. She wore a very nice white dress, with a white beuare (can't spell it. ^^;) planted on top of her haed. She was holding a very nice bouquet of flowers and was flustered, as if in a hurry.

"Hey Runo. How's everything in your life?"

"Fantastic. My parent's resturant is now 4 star so have to work double time, their and my flourist buisness is going great. Thanks for asking."

But in Tegreira's eyes, something ws wrong with her friend. Something dreadfully wrong that just wished she could shout and fix the problem, not even knowing what it was, or hold she could help. But what worried her the most was that her life long friend seemed to be...lying?

"So, you coming to the party of are you to busy for that as well?" Marucho joked, half-heartedly.

_Me' Lady?_

That was when the Haos Bakugan's words hit home. When Marucho was looking, Runo seemed...frustrted/exhasburated/tired/destressed/lonely/emotional/depressed all in the one package. It broke Tigreira's heart the way she even tried to cover it up, and not trust her feelings to her. She did the best she could to look both happy and excited, only half-succeeding.

"That was today? Oh shoot. Ah, completely spaced out. I need to get my tribute ready. I'll meet you at the party, k?" Were here final words before she ran off into the distance. Marucho sat back down with his friends, looking slightly bemused, and dissapointed.

"That answer your question, Tigreira?"

Before she could reply how ever, a ringtone rang out and Marucho quickly dived into his bag. He then pulled out a flashy, flip top blue phone, while muttering something along the lines of 'busy, busy, busy'.

"Hello?"

Even from the ground, right away from the phone, as they looked at their friend, all of the Bakugan could hear the sound of a womans voice from the other side of the line. The high-pitched enthusiasm indicated that it was none other then Julie, lifting Gorem's spirits quite high. Her voice was as sing song and as carefree as usual.

_Oh, Marucho, it's been to long_

"I know Julie."

_Oh, and by the way, can I ask an enny wneeny wittle question?_

"Sure, what?"

_Well, just to be frank, why are you in that bush in the park?_

Marucho suddenly looked up, as did the Baukugan, to find a black limosine, with the side window down, and a white gloved hand coming out of it.

_Come on over, and quit looking so down, will ya. Going straight to the part-tay. Join us k? Bye._

With that, the line went dead. Marucho turned to his small, bewildered, friends and smiled once again.

"Well guys, this is where the fun really begins."

* * *

**Gosh, so upset with myself for taking so long and making a pathetic chapter. Someone put a gun to my head. (JOKING, Shesh, put that away) Anyways, will get better. Promise as a Brawler. Review please. Flamies will help Drago evolve again, k?**


	4. In the back of a Limousine

**Forth chapter, sorry I took so long and it's so short. I know I suck at apologies but I'm doing my best. Okay, here I go again. Sorry! **

* * *

**In the back af a Limousine**

As Marucho quickly placed all of the Bakugan into the bag, he zipped it up, but left enough room for the gang to hear what was going on and see the action. He quickly got into the limo and placed the bag gently on the ground. With the zip undone, the bakugan caught a first glace at the veichle's occupants.

Their eyes first cast upon an older version of Julie. Her silver hair was out of her usual ponytail and just flayed across her chest, coming out all over the place. She wore a pink t-shirt and a white skirt that went down to her ankles. She was smiling like she had been just been given a present and pecked Marucho on the check.

"Oh, you came to join us, did you, you good boy?" Her tone showed that she was joking, while her face went all puppy-eyed and outing, like she had done something wrong.

"I don't think I had much of a choice."

Her face contorted into confusion, but then Julie did an impression of mock hurt. She was actually pretty good at it, too.

"Don't mind her, she's having trouble getting out of character."

The bakugan all turned to see a lovely adorned Alice sitting there as if she were about to meet the queen. She wore a nice polka dot, black and white dress, with a sky blue hand bag over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes as Julie came back to her old self.

"So, how are you Marucho? We haven't seen each other since last year."

"Really, it felt much longer."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked quietly.

"Ahh, it's nothing, just the anticipation of waiting for this day I guess."

"Ohh, oh, oh," hooted Julie, causing everyone to look at her, "Did everyone remember their tributes?"

"Who would forget?"

This was from Shun. He was next to Alice, but seemed more interested in the sky than any thing else. He looked as if he was searching for something, or someone. His hair hadn't changed, nor had his black jeans, but he now wore a white top with a green dragon circling a sword imprinted on it. From her point of view from the bag, all she could think was _Marucho's photograph does not give you justice, Shun_. This was true, for Shun looked much older and wiser than ever, though his chocolate brown eyes seemed a little duller then the last time, they saw each other.

"Ooh," squealed Julie dramatically,"Can I see yours, pretty please? I won't tell."

For this comment Shun did look at his old friend, then smiled and laughed half-heartedly, surprising Skyruss.

"Julie, guys, you know the rules, that's not aloud." He answered, still smiling.

Alice pouted a little at his comment, but then smiled like Shun was, "Aw well, at least we tried."

Suddenly the Limo came to a grinding halt, throwing all of the Bakugan off balance and causing them to fall to the bottom of the bag.

"Well, we're here." she sang, her voice echoing throughout the land for everyone to hear. The gang were soon moving again...towards Dan's home.

* * *

**Apparently I'm not good at cliffies so I'll just leave it there...review.**

**P.S. Pairing will be DanXRuno, AliceXShun, DragoXWayvern and BillyXJulie...there, are you happy now, peoples-who-asked-me-a-silly-question-like-that?**


	5. Start the Party

**Hiee, my Bakugan side of me is back in business, sorry for the delay, but I've been having problems with school. Well, here I go again.**

* * *

**Start the party**

As the limo pulled up onto the driveway, the driver walked around and opened the doors for Julie.

"Thank you, darlin'"

Alice and Shun followed suit while Marucho trialed a little behind, carrying his bag as even as he could. It wouldn't to if the Bakugan got...uh, bag sick.

"Oops. Excuse me I need to tie my shoe."

The driver bowed in acknowledgement and left the young man to deal with his 'shoelace'. Marucho crouched down and unzipped the bag a little more, to see the Bakugan inside.

"Marucho, where are we and when can we come out?" Diablo asked his partner.

"We've just arrived at Dan's new place. He moved here a little while back and...you'll come out soon, k?" Then he zipped up the bag again.

"Come on peoples, let's get inside. If I catch a cold now, I'll faint before I make it to the first step."

"Fine, Julie, keep your skirt on," Shun joked. Making a noise that sounded like a guppy fish, she pulled down her skirt to hide her embarrassment. Her mission failed miserably. Gorem laughed in the bag, his muffled sound reaching the ears of the wildly tanned female. She looked around dumbly, then, shrugging dismissively, she walked up to the front step as Alice rang the doorbell.

Ding dong...

Silence.

Shun smirked in amusement. "Of course, whenever ANY of us come over, he's still sleeping in."

Suddenly, a little black box in the corner 'spoke' in Dan's tired low voice. "*Yawn* Who is it and why are you here at this hour of the morning?"

Shun shook his head at the joke his friend/rival was and smirked as he pressed a button on the box. "We're the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and it's time to brawl, Dan. By the way, it's 10 o'clock, sleepy head."

Suddenly, the voice seemed wide awake. "Shun! Guys, what, uh...todays the day...isn't it?...Sorry, just *yawn* woke up. I'll be down in a sec, k, bye." Click.

Soon, loud enough for even the bakugan to hear, their was a rustle...a bang, crash, smash, "Woah, woah, woah, Drago don't fall on me buddy. Hey stay upright. Good", a few clicks and clacks then the door swung opened to reveal...the same Dan from the photo.

"Hey guys, anyone miss me?" He asked, panting heavily, easily showing from his loose shirt. However...

"Dan, before I say anything else, you've got a bump on the head, a bruised leg, a swore butt and a t-shirt thats on back to front. Oh, and please, don't get me started on your bed hair."

Dan meekly nodded, much to Drago's amusement (though still puzzled at what he said only moments ago in the house), "Nice to see you too, Alice, how'd'you know?"

Shun rolled his eyes, "You do it EVERY YEAR for the last, lets see, FIVE years. It's getting a little predictable." He then walked past his friend, letting himself in, the others soon following.

"O ME GAWD, DANNY-BABY! I don't care what they all say, I missed you sooooooooooo much." Julie screamed as she latched on to her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh, nice to see you too, Julie." He smiled weakly as he found he couldn't breathe. Marucho came up next to him, giving a friendly wink.

"Julie, don't you think you should get your tribute before you forget...again?"

"Oh, yes, Gorem would hate me doing that, I'll get it now." Soon running out of the house. In the bag, the brown Bakugan in question turned to the others in front of him, all asking the same 'un-spoken' question.

_Tributes?_

"Hey Dan," Marucho said, easily high-fiving his friends outstretched hand (now that he was taller),"Hey, can I ask...would I be aloud to put my bag near 'the corner'?" He added with a wink at the end.

"'Course Buddy, do what you want, now give me a sec to wash my hair. Can't be rough for the ladies." He answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"OK, thanks Dan."

"Anytime, now if you'll excuse me, I still got five minutes before 'Miss-soon-to-be-Kusko' get here."

"Right," Marucho said with a sweat-drop going down the side of his face.

* * *

Setting the bag to the side, while Dan showered and everyone else was getting their tributes (Marucho's was already in his bag), he took out the Bakugan and rested them atop of a caboard, high enough not to be notice, but close enough to see what was about to take place in Dan's home.

"So, what do you think? Too much for ya for one day or are you still ready for more?" Marucho said witha grin.

"Marucho...what are these 'tributes' the six of you keep on mentioning?"

Marucho just smiled knowingly," Well, Drago, if I told you know, it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it. So quit worrying about it...how bout trying to keep Wayvern entertained before you hurt yourself, okay?" He added cheekily, knowing that, if he could have, Drago's face would have gone bright red at his words.

"By the way...Naga," Marucho said, catching the attention of the other white bakugan,"...As far as I'm concerned...you're forgiven."

With that, Marucho leapt down from the chair he had to stand on to reach the wardrobes top and left a very much flabbergasted group of Bakugan...stranded.

"Hey, Marucho, can you help me out here, please? Alpha Hydronoid suddenly gained a few pounds and we need extra help with him...please?" Alice called from outside the door.

"Coming!" The young blond called back and ran out the door, but still got to here the sound of the black and purple Bakugan quickly silencing Preyas' hysterical laughter.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone had brought in multiple sized coloured objects, from Shun's hand-held size to Alice's 'almost- to-big-for-the-room' size.

"Hey guys, everyone ready for the 'Ceremony of the Six'?"

"Well, Dan, unless you completely forgot your Fiance needs to be here, than yeah, we're all ready to go with out any Haos attributes in our way," Shun smirked. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was easily silenced by the pouting Alice that clung onto his arm.

"Shun, be nice. Runo's been soooooo stressed lately, give her time to get here." Then, right on cue, only a few seconds later, a 'happy' voice from the door said-

"Someone mention me?"

"Runo!" Screamed the girls and the shrills made all the men cover their ears. The females all jumped up and down in excitement, hugging each other like their was no tomorrow. But soon, they had to break, or else Dan wouldn't get some.

"Hey, Honey-comb," Runo said sweetly coming towards Dan with long strides.

"Hey, sweetikins," Dan answered back and quickly gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He soon truned her around and brought back her to his chest hugging her possesivly, even whispering,"My Runo."

"So now, that EVERYONE IS HERE, can we PLEASE get going, I SOOOOOOOO BADLY want to present my newest tribute!" Julie whined with mock tears coming to her eyes, waving her arms around like a chibi.

"Alright, Brawlers, I now call the 'Ceremony of the Six' to commence." Dan yelled proudly, recieving a loud uproar of cheers from the others.

And all the Bakugan could do was watch from above...literally.

* * *

**OMG! I've had soooo many people asking help from me and saying that this story is fantastic...and I can't help but be shocked. Thank you so much for the encouragement from reviews and the pm's, peoples, this is bound to make progess run quicker, I'm sure of it. *hugs* **


End file.
